Hyperactive, BaekYeol!
by BabyKoala
Summary: "Mengurusi lima orang atau lebih itu lebih baik dari pada mengurusi dua orang yang hyperactive." -Kim Joon Myun- / "Aku lebih memilih berurusan dengan orang tidak waras dari pada berurusan dengan dua member Hyperactive seperti mereka." -DO Kyungsoo- / [ChanBaek slight KrisYeol] / WARNING : Humor gagal! Garing! / RnR? :3


**Hyperactive, BaekYeol!  
**

Author : BabyKoala

Main Cast : All Member EXO

Support Cast : SJ & SHiNee

Rating : T

Genre : Comedy, Brothership *noyaoi, Absurd ._.

Leght : Drabble /?

Disclaimer : Semua member punya Tuhan YME, Orang tuanya dan Management kecuali HunHan Oppa punya saya XD Cerita murni punya saya dan maaf kalau bias kalian saya nistakan karena untuk kelucuan semata :3

Summary : "Mengurusi lima orang atau lebih itu lebih baik dari pada mengurusi dua orang yang hyperactive." -Kim Joon Myun- #badsummary

**Don't like Don't read :3 No Bash T.T**

**WARNING TYPO BERTEBARAN!**

.

.

.

**Prank! Bagh! Bugh! Bag! Prank! Gedebugh!** #halah

Itulah suasana di Dorm BoyBand terkenal ya dia adalah EXO yang membernya terkenal sangat kece tetapi ada dua member yang gila siapa lagi kalau bukan si Couple Exo BaekYeol. Couple yang terkenal sangat-sangat gila di groupnya huahahaha *EvilLaugh* dan ada si Black and White. Yaya itu adalah Kai dan Sehun si maknae evil yang pintar dance itu loh masa gk tau sih? Tau kan tau kan? #banyakbacotnih #lemparsendal ada baby face My Luhan Oppa, Dua Leader nan Kece Suho dan Kris, Si Oemma D.O dan Lay, Maknae Exo-M yang luarnya kece tapi hatinya kayak Hello Kitty yang mirip Panda yaaaaa di adalah Toaaaaa ehh salah maksudnya Taooo ~(˘▽˘~) Member yang suka makan bakpao yang pipinya pun mirip bakpao dia adalah si Baozi Xiumin Oppa, dan ada satu lagi si Chencing Machine XD yang suaranya bagus itu tau kan? Pasti tau dong? #yahhmulailagi #lemparmakanan. itu lah segenap perkenalan Member Exo yang tampan rupawan nan kece mirip penghuni Ragunan #eh maksudnya penghuni hati author XD #dimakanreaders inilah cerita ke duabelas alien kece dan Member Suju sama SHINee Lewaat xixi »»»»

"Kyaaaaaa Bacon." Teriak seseorang di dalam dorm. "Napa lu ngambil makanan gue?!"

**PLETAK!** pukulan cukup keras mengenai namja tinggi yang kayak tiang listrik. "Panggil gua Hyung."

"Gkkkkkkk gue kan lebih tinggi dari lu seharusnya lu yang panggil gue Hyung!" Ujar si tiang listrik sambil nunjuk-nunjuk si bacon.

"Gua kan lebih tua dari lu, pabo!" Bentak Bacon dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran seperti Tom And Jerry.

Kai yang baru keluar dari kamarnya pun langsung di seruduk oleh BaekYeol dan terjatuh tidak elitenya di lantai dan Suho yang baru keluar kamar juga di seruduk oleh BaekYeol sehingga menimpa tubuh Kai yang masih tergeletak di lantai. "Aduh..duh Hyung sakit."

"Eh Kai maaf-maaf." Ujar Suho sambil membantu Kai berdiri.

"YAK KALIAN COUPLE GILA!" Kai teriak dengan merdunya sampai-sampai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berhenti dan menghampiri Kai dengan wajah seperti Ibu Kos mau nagih uang kos yang udah lama nunggak/?

**PLETAK! PLETAK!** Dua pukulan cukup keras mendarat di kepala Kai yang ternyata dilakukan oleh tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"KALIAN ITU APA-APAAN MEMUKUL KEPALAKU SEENAKNYA!" Teriak Kai emosi stadium akhir.

"Siapa suruh kau bilang begitu!" Bela Baekhyun dan dianggukki oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalian itu! sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar!" Lerai Suho dengan bijaksana #eaaa

"Tapi Hyung tidak bisa begitu saja badanku remuk semua karena kedua Hyung gila ini!" Tolak Kai masih dengan aura yang menyeramkan dan munculah D.O dari dapur.

"Kai ada apa?" Tanya D.O.

"Mereka berdua menabrakku Hyung dan tubuhku sakit semua dan karena Suho Hyung juga tadi menimpaku tubuhku tambah sakit." Adu Kai pada D.O.

"Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?" Protes Suho.

"Kalian!" D.O sudah memasang tampang menyeramkannya itu.

"Yak Kyungsoo-ya aku tidak ikut-ikutan, aku pun ditabrak oleh mereka." Jelas Suho sambil menjauh dari D.O.

"Kalau begitu kalian!" D.O sudah siap-siap ingin menghajar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kalau saja mereka tidak lari duluan sudah D.O cincang-cincang mungkin.

"Ini pada lagi ngapain thi? tadi Thehun dengar berithik thekali ._." tiba-tiba sosok namja tinggi, putih, tampan, tapi sayang cadel #plak muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Eh kau sudah bangun. Morning Sehunie." sapa kedua Hyungnya -D.O & Suho-

"Morning D.O hyung, Suho Hyung hoamm." Sapa balik si Maknae sambil menguap.

"Morning maknae cadel." Kai langsung melesat pergi ke kamarnya sebelum kena amukan dari sehun.

"YAK KAU KKAMJONG! Hoaaaaaam D.O Hyung Thehun lapar."

"Ehh Sehunie, lapar ne? Sebentar lagi makanannya jadi kok." ucap sang Oemma D.O.

Sehun akhirnya beralih mendekati Suho yang sedang mengambil air mineral sementara Sehun mengacak-ngacak kulkas nyari makanan yang bisa di makan dan akhirnya ketemu Bubble Tea yang tadi malam di belinya bersama sang Leader. "Ohh ya Hyung, kenapa Kau memasak makanan banyak thekali?"

D.O yang sedang mengaduk-aduk masakannya itu akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan sang Maknae. "Ohh itu katanya Member Exo-M ingin kesini jadi aku memasak banyak makanan."

"Jinjja Hyung? Woahhh berarti ada Luhan Hyung ne?" Ucap sehun gembira layaknya anak TK yg di kasih Permen. ┐('o' ┐)

"Ne." Balas D.O singkat sambil terus mengaduk-aduk masakannya dannn ... **BRAKKK!**

"Woahhh benar kah Kyungsoo Exo-M akan kesini?" tanya ke dua member gila yakk siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Mengapa kalian mengebrak meja! kalau mejanya rusak bagaimana? Hah?!" Marah D.O pada Couple gila itu sambil memperlihatkan matanya yang kyk gini »» O_O #poorBaekYeol.

"Hehehe Mian." Ujar si dua member gila itu sambil membentuk tanda V ditangannya dan lari entah kemana si maknae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil terus meminum Bubble Tea nya.

Tiba-tiba Ting Nong Ting Nong! Dan sang Leader pun membukakan pintu dan Jreng .. Jrengg .. Jrengg Exo-M lah yang datang.

"Ehh Kalian, baru saja D.O bilang kalian ingin kesini." Tutur Suho.

"Haha aku merindukanmu Hyung." Ujar Lay sambil memeluk Suho.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Suho menampilkan senyum Angelicnya dan membalas pelukan Lay.

"Kami pun merindukanmu." Timpal Luhan samnbil memeluk Suho juga diikuti oleh member lain.

"Aku tidak haha~" Canda Suho sambil balas memeluk member lain.

"Jadi kau hanya merindukan Lay saja?" Tanya Luhan berpura-pura marah.

"Aku hanya bercanda Hyung hhaha." Ujar Suho sambil tertawa.

"Aku memang selalu dirindukan kkekeke~" Tawa Lay.

"Kau narsis Lay." Sindir Xiumin dan terdengarlah gelak tawa dari mereka.

"Eh kalian sudah datang." Ucap D.O.

"Kyungsoo-ya aku rindu padamu." Lay langsung menyambar tubuh Kyungsoo. #sukabangetnyamberorangbang

"Nado Bogoshipo Lay Ge." D.O pun membalas pelukan Lay.

"Kau sedang memasak?" Tanya Lay.

"Iya mengapa Ge?" Tanya D.O balik.

"Ayo aku bantu." Mereka berdua pun langsung menuju dapur.

Dan tiba-tiba Sehun muncul dari dapur dengan berlari. "Huaaaaa Luhan Hyunggggg Thehun rindu padamu."

"Nado bogoshipo Thehunnie." Balas Luhan.

Tiba tiba Kai datang sambil berteriak seperti seorang Tarzan yang ada di hutan. "Woahhh Exo-M datang. Luhan Hyung aku rindu."

Ketika Kai ingin memeluk Luhan tiba tiba Sehun melarangnya. "Ett Shireo! Luhan Hyung tidak boleh di peluk thama orang lain thelain Thehun apalagi dengan mu bangKAI!"

"Udah ah minggir dah cadel." Sindir Kai sambil dorong sehun dan DUKK! Sehun kena pintu -_-

Semua hening dan tiba-tiba "Hwaaaaaaaa Oemma anakmu di thakiti di aniaya KDRT /? huaaaaa. Ini juga kenapa meja cium-cium Thehun thakit tau huaaaaaaaaaa."

"Ada apa sih Ehh Hun kenapa duduk di lantai? Abis ngepel yak?" Tanya si Happy Virus dan ia mendapat jitakan dari Bacon.

"Sehun tidak habis mengepel lantai bodoh. Tapi dia habis nyari tikus di kolong meja situ tuh *sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kolong meja* benarkan?" GUBRAK! sama-sama gila ckck.

"Huaaaaa Oemma Huaaaa hua huaaaaaa." tangis Sehun makin menjadi-jadi.

"Sehunnie jangan menangis ne. Hyung belikan Bubble Tea untukmu mau? " Hibur Luhan *oppamemangpcrygbaik* #plak

"Hah benarkah Hyung?" Tanya sehun langsung sumringah. Anak ini!

"Haha ya tentu." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kajja Hyung!" Sehun pun menarik tangan Luhan untuk membeli Buble Tea, member yang lain hanya bisa diam 1000 bahasa sambil geleng-geleng.

Dan disisi lain ada yang lagi Cemburu pemirsaaaaahhh yak siapa lagi kalau bukan si Bebek gila yg lagi melihat Chanyeol sedang berduaan nonton TV bareng Kris Gege pacar author. 'Yakk awas kau tiang listrik gila.' Gerutu si Boy Eyeliner ini dalam hati, 'Ehh tunggu dulu biasanya ada Tao dia kemana ya?' Baekhyun pun pergi mencari-cari Tao.

Dan Tao ternyata lagi asik makan Kue yang ada di kulkas. "Ehh Baek Hyung sejak kapan kau disitu hyung?" Tanya Tao yang mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan yang disuapnya. "Kau kenapa hyung? Mukamu lesu sekali?"

"Tanyakan pada gegemu itu." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu hyung? Kris Gege?" Tanya Tao lagi.

"Ya siapa lagi." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Gege kenapa hyung?" Lagi-lagi ia bertanya.

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun lalu berdiri meninggalkan Tao.

**.::EXO::.**

_"Hahaha Gege kau itu bisa melucu juga."_

_"Kau pikir kau saja yang bisa melucu? aku pun bisa."_

_"Tapi muka Gege tidak meyakinkan."_

_"Kau!"_

_"Aduh ge sakit. Oh ya kapan kapan kita berlatih rap lagi ya ge haha~"_

_"Kau harus membayar dulu haha~" _

_"Kenapa begitu ge?"_

_"Karena aku artis."_

_"Aku pun."_

_"Tapi wajahmu tidak meyakinkan hahaha."_

_"YAK GEGE!"_

Tao pun mendengar mereka yang berbincang tadi dan sekarang sedang tertawa bersama itu. _"Huueee Gege TT"_

"Hmm Gege bisa kah kau menemaniku mencari udara segar sambil menunggu masakan D.O Hyung matang?" Pinta Tao dan segera di hadang oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kau tidak lihat kami sedang apa? Hah?" Gertak Chanyeol #huhuBaekDikemanainChan

Tao pun tidak menhiraukan ucapan Chanyeol. "Ayo gege ayo!"

"**TIDAKKKKKK KRIS GE KAN LAGI DENGANKU DAN KAU MAKNAE MATA PANDA KENAPA KAU MERUSAK MOMENT BAHAGIA/? KAMI?!**." Marah Chanyeol yang suaranya sampai kedengaran ke dorm sebelah.

**-Dorm SuJu-**

"Heh apa itu? suaranya menggelegar sekali." Tanya sang monyet yadong #digampar dan Fishy Oppa.

"Mungkin saudaramu monyet yadong." Jawab si maknae evil dengan watadosnya sambil terus memainkan PSPnya.

"Yakkkk! Apa-apaan kau maknae yadong!" Marah Hyukkie.

"Ehh aku tidak yadong." Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh hyungnya itu dan terjadilah pertengkaran sesama namja yadong #dihajarmasa dan HaeOppa hanya bisa melotot yang matanya di bisa-bisain biar mirip D.O Oemma tapi jadinya kyk gini »»» ._.

**.::EXO::.**

"Makanan sudah siapppppppppp." Teriak sang Oemma Exo-K dan ke 10 namja kelaparan langsung menyerbu! Kenapa 10? Soalnya Lay bantuin D.O masak.

"Woahhhh banyak sekali!" Kagum Happy Virus.

"Kalian memasaknya banyak sekali." Begitupun dengan selingkuhan saya Luhan Oppa yang terkagum-kagum XD

"Aku tidak napsu makan!" Tiba-tiba si bebek manis nan kece meninggalkan meja makan.

Member Exo pun bertatapan 1 sama lain dan sang maknae angkat makanan *heh? Maksudnya angkat bicara. "Apa Chan-Hyung dan Bebek-Hyung thedang bertengkar?"

"Ehh benar juga kalau sudah seperti ini pasti kalian bertengkar." Xiuxiu pun angkat bicara.

"Kau sih selalu dekat-dekat dengan Kris Ge." Protes Tao.

"Heh apa salahnya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu salah kau mendekati gegeku dan Baek-Hyung marah padamu!" Pojok Tao.

"Tapi kan tidak ada salahnya kalau aku bersama Kris Ge lagipula aku rindu sekali padanya dan itu wajar saja!" Elak Chanyeol.

Tao pun melotot sejadi-jadinya begitu pun Chanyeol yg niruin D.O Eomma #D.O:ko gue banyak banget yang niruin yak? #Auth:Udh ikut aja! #D.O:Ya dah.

"Kau itu keras Kepala Hyung!" Bentak Tao.

"Kenapa jadi merebuti ku seperti ini?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Lebih baik merebuti Thehun kan Thehun unyuu, imut, kecehh, thexthi pula dari pada merebuti Krith Ge yang thok cool kan lebih baguth Thehun yang direbuti." Oceh Sehun panjang lebar yg ternyata di dengar oleh Kris dan Sehun mendapat Death Glare gratis dari Kris Ge #poorThehun #pukpuk.

"Hehe mian Ge kan memang kenyataan Begitu Thehun keceh, imut, thexthi daripa... Hmpphh lephhhaathhkaahnn!" Sebelum sehun menyelesaikan ocehannya mulut Sehun sudah di sumpal oleh Kris dengan lap dapur yang tadi dipakai D.O.

"Sehunnie gwaenchana?" Tanya Luhan panik.

"Nan gwaenchana hyung." Dengan senyumnya yang dibuat manis semanis mungkin.

"YA! Sudahlah kalian mengapa ribut seperti anak kecil begitu." Akhirnya Leader Exo-K ini angkat bicara juga.

"YAK KALIAN BERHENTILAA!" Dan Leader Exo-M juga berbicara, seperti sebuah angin topan yang menerpa Chanyeol dan Tao pun berhenti beragumen tidak jelas.

"Lebih baik kita membujuk si Bebek itu aku sudah lapar sekali." Usul Chen.

"Ya Thehun juga ._." Timpal Sehun.

"Aku pun." Ujar si aLAY.

"Kalian pikir hanya kalian saja? aku pun sangat lapar." Protes Kai juga sambil mengambil Fried Chicken kesukaannya dan di hadang oleh si a to the LAY aLAY.

"Kau itu! kan kalau semua member belum berkumpul semua tidak boleh makan! Arra!" Marah Lay Ge dengan garangnya.

"Ne ne arra." Ucap Kai Pasrah.

Chen pun berdiri dan berlalu ke arah kamar Baekkie. "Sudahlah lebih baik aku saja yang membujuknya aku sudah lapar."

"Aku ikut!" Xiumin oppa pun membuntuti Chen dari belakang.

Chen pun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar BaekYeol. "Bukalah! Aku sudah lapar Bebek Goreng kalau kau tidak keluar aku tidak bisa makan!"

"Ne keluarlah Baekkie." Bujuk Xiumin.

"Bebek-Hyung lucu deh manith,thexthi,imut,ngegemethin kyk Thehun keluar deh." Tiba-tiba si maknae muncul di antara ke dua hyungnya itu.

"Ehh Hun sejak kapan disini?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tadi Hyung hehe kan aku mengikuti kalian berdua." Jelas si Thehun thexthi.

"**BEBEK GORENG NAN LUCU IMUT MANIS BUKALAH PINTUNYA!**" Tiba tiba Chanyeol berlari dan Chanyeol berteriak lagi dengan suara 6 oktafnya/? yang menggemparkan membuat ke-3 namja tampan itu kaget dan lagi-lagi terdengar ke dorm sebelah.

* * *

**~Dorm SuJu~**

"Sial! Suara apa lagi ini." Umpat maknae yadong #dilemparSparkyu.

"Ehh buset suaranya muncul lagi." Komentar si namja yadong 1 lagi yak dia adalah Eunhyuk kunyuk. #peace

"Hadehh ini suara nge-bass siapa lagi. Perasaan baru juga muncul nih suara kenapa datang lagi ._." Protes si ikan handsome.

"Astaga x_x suara apa ini merusak telinga saja." Tutur WonPpa.

**-Sementara di Dorm SHINee-**

"Yakk suara apa ini! Ayamku jadi kabur semua woahh sini-sini jangan keluar nanti ketabrak!" Sang Leader SHINee -Onew- sedang sibuk mengurus ayam-ayamnya yg kabur-kaburan.

"Hadehh suara apa ini? Kan TV ku kenapa mati padahal ada acara masak-memasak ala Far** Que** ARGHHHH!" Tutur emak-emak gosip dia adalah Key.

"Elahh suara apa lagi nih gua jadi kebangun kan dari mimpi gua kan padahal lagi mimpiin member SNSD." Celoteh Taemin.

"Aaaaaa gua jadi kena Skak Mat*benerkgktulisannya?* suara apa sih?!" Jjonghyun marah-marah kgk jelas.

"Asekk gua menang hahahahahahahaha. Makasih ini suara hebat bener dah hahaha =)) " tawa Minho.

* * *

**-Kembali ke Dorm Exo-**

"Aku minta maaf bebek ehh Baek. Bukalah pintunya kau tidak mau melihat senyumanku yang .. " Sebelum selesai bicara maknae Thexthi itu memotong.

"MANITH IMUT LUCU YANG LAWAK ITU BEBEK-Hyung." Teriak Sehun yang membuat si Baek keluar dari sarangnya.

"Ehh akhirnya Hyung keluar ." Sambut sehun dengan wajah ceria ala bajak laut yang nemu harta karun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya sang bebek.

"Kau tidak ingin makan Baek?" Tanya Yeollie Oppa.

"Yakkk! Harus berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku Hyung!" Marah Baekkie pada Yeollie.

"Ne ne arra. Aku ulangi Kau tidak ingin makan Baek-Hyung? Eoh?" Ulang Chanyeol.

"Kalau Kau tidak ada di meja makan kami tidak bisa makan." Melas sang namja cantik itu -Xiumin.

"Iya." Timpal Chen.

"Yaya Baiklah." Baekhyun pun jalan ke meja makan dan di ikuti oleh ke-4 namja itu 'Sebenernya Gue juga laper sih.' *GUBRAK.

"Ehh muncul juga." Ceplos Kai. "Berarti boleh makan kan?"

Suho dan D.O mengangguk semua member pun memakan makanan sampai habis tidak tersisa.

_**~ FIN ~**_

* * *

Hehe gaje ya? Gk lucu? Garing? berantakan? iya emang :3 maklum kan author gadungan masih newbie #peace terus juga ini FF pertama saya :v ya mungkin aja ada yang berbaik hati mau review cerita gaje buatan saya ini :P oke sekian cerita+cuap"nya dari saya yang gk panjang" amat kurang lebihnya tolong dimaafkan *knpjadikykpidato? #yasudahlah #akurapopo #teunanaon #pilihnourut3/?

RnR :3

Sekian dan terima kasih *bow (/.\)


End file.
